Scandal 2x20 extended
by Newending
Summary: Olivia and Jakes after Cyrus tries to remove Jake from his post
1. Chapter 1

Scandal revamped

"That's what you're thinking. That I'm being disloyal to Fitz," asked Jake

"I wasn't thinking anything about you. I don't think about you,"Said Olivia.

Olivia: "Why did you sleep with me?" Jake: "Because. You're amazing. Because there's something between us. Because I watched you on those cameras day in and day out and you never ceased…because I didn't know you were the president's girl."

Jake: "How deep are you in with him? Olivia, I tell you something. You tell me something. How deep? (Olivia sets her glass of wine down and then kisses Jake) How deep?"  
I..." Olivia hesitates as Jake's lips pull her back in. He pulls her waist into his. She couldn't believe how confident he was. All the fast talking and the anger towards him has ceased at that moment.

Olivia backs up not sure of herself. "Jake..." She whispered

As she back down the hallway Jake grabs her waist.

"You've kissed my lips now let me kiss yours,"Jake says as he look down with a grin.

"Let me pleasure you Olivia"  
He wanted to give her something he knew she couldn't resist. He kissed her lips, her breast, and then her stomach.

As he posted Olivia up on the wall right next to her bedroom. He looks up at her with his soft blue eyes, Olivia was frozen in the moment. He placed soft kisses to her area through her silk lingerie. He nibbled just a little biwhich cause Olivia to jump.

"Take them off," Jake said demanding.  
Olivia didn't like feeling vulnerable but this felt good and she needed it.

"Jake stop," Olivia moaned

" You never answered my question Liv, can I kiss your lips," he smiled as he lowered her pants.

With a nod Olivia said yes.

Jake began to explore Olivia other lips. He wanted to please her more than anything. He wanted to see her smile, happy for once. Her pants fell to te floor . He picked Olivia up and place her on bed. He went in face first. Olivia wrapped her legs around his neck and her fingers grip his hair.  
"Jake' She moaned. Jakes flips her over so that she was completely in his mouth. She then sat boldly riding his tongue. She looks back to see his rock hard member poking through his boxers. With his arms he strapped her legs down onto his face so she wouldn't slip off. He wanted all her juices.  
"But," Olivia tried to say something. She didn't like the feeling of being tied down, not I'm control.  
"No talking!" Jake licked and sucked once more. He licked and sucked her until she had nothing left. He knew Olivia was no longer thinking of FiTz and how angry he mad her earlier that day. A few more soft kisses to her area and Olivia was taken away. Both parties had gained much pleaser from the exoerience. They laid there without saying anything.

"Wow,".. Olivia sighed  
"I know," said Jake but what I want to know now is...  
How deep? He asked as he moved on top of her. Olivia looked confused she couldn't believe that he was  
Still hung over knowing about her relationship with the president.  
How deep? he said once more gazing over her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

How deep do you want me to go Jake explained. They both grinned.  
"I'll give you until tomorrow to answer that, I have work to do"

Olivia:"Work?"  
Jake: "Yes work, protecting you, remember."  
Olivia: "Oh yea!"

Jake went back to his post outside Olivia's apartment. All be could think about was going back in there making passionate love to her. As Olivia laid in be thinking about what had happened she cliched her thighs together with thoughts of his full lips. she could still feel his tongue. Smiling, she hurried away to shower. Meanwhile outside of her apartment the elevator sounded. It was Fitz  
Jake: " Sir"  
Fitz thanked Jake for all he had done. Jakes shows shows him in.

Fitz: "That would be all."

The two shake hands but Jake is hesitant to leave. He slowly walks out and shuts the door behind him.

Fitz surveying her apartment into looks around to see where she was. He knocked on her bathroom door. She pulls her head over the shower curtain and says

"Coming back for more?" ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2 Only One can Dream

Coming back for more?...

"No, Olivia no more arguing this time I promise," said Fitz unaware of what she really meant.

"Wait, What…what are you doing here," said Olivia as she jumped out of the shower to gather her towel and clothing. She couldn't believe it was Fitz.

Fitz: " someone wise said something to me today they said give the person you love what they want and I'm here to find out what do you want so what do you want Olivia?!

Olivia opens the bathroom door and heads over to the living room with a concerned look on her face.

Olivia: "In 22 minutes Mellie's clock runs out"

Fitz: "I know she's going public on prime time."

Olivia: "In 22minutes Mellie is going to go nuclear on you, you should be in your car heading down Pennsylvania avenue to Blair's house to repair your marriage, you should call her on the phone to repair your marriage you Should be doing something to repair your marriage! Because if you don't your chances for re-election.."

"Are very slim", Fitz cut her off

"And that's my problem not yours," he continued.

"And frankly I don't care I am here to find out what do you want! Do you want me or don't you?" screamed Fitz.

"You don't care that the clock is running out?" Olivia responded as she grabs for her phone.

"Does Cyrus know that you're here?"

Fitz: "Hang up the phone Olivia…. hang up the damn phone.

Fitz: " You can't fix the fact that I love you. That I love you more than I love being president. I have told you that I'd give it all up for you again and again. Do you know what I think? I think you don't believe me. I think you believe that I will never choose you. So this time, I'm fixing things. We are gonna sit here for the next 21 minutes. We're gonna sit here and the clock on my marriage is going to run out. We're going to run it out together. You're gonna watch me run out this clock. You're gonna sit here with me and watch me choose you." Olivia: "You wouldn't." Fitz: "I would. I will. I'm going to. Sit with me. Sit with me, Liv. Sit with me and run out the clock. Sit with me and watch me choose you. Watch me earn you."

Fitz: "Time's up. It's done. Unless you don't want me." (Olivia and Fitz start kissing) But this time his kisses didn't make her weak.

Olivia: "Fitz wait can we just talk about all this! You come over and you're saying all the right things but can we just talk about this and think things through. For once can we just talk?"

Fitz: "I love you Livvy what more is there to talk about. Is there someone else?"

Olivia: "No, why…no! There is a lot to talk about like our plans, your children. I just can't..cannot let you give up being president, your dream, leave your family, that would be …selfish of me."

After hours of talking and discussing everything about how Mellie coming clean may ruin all three parties involved, mainly their reputation. They are in love and in a tough situation, thinking about it all could cause someone to have a mild stroke. It is complicated they both knew that.

They both became exhausted and fell to sleep. Olivia mind was still in a daze, Is there someone else? She giggled to herself.

Images of Jake appeared in her head as she tried to sleep. The way he looked up at her right into her eyes while pleasing her sent chills down her spine. She decided to slide from under Fitz and return to her bedroom after taking one last sip of her wine. Leaving Fitz there to sleep.

All night long Fitz could only dream of one thing which was exploring Olivia all over her apartment. He tossed and turned all night. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept on the couch.

"Good morning ," said Olivia as she entered the living room area.

"Hahahaha"… Giggled Fitz as he finally woke realizing where he was again. I just had the craziest DREAM.

Olivia: "If the dream was that your wife went public it wasn't a dream that was reality."

"There we were in bed making sweet love and in walk Cyrus the angriest I've ever saw him," said Fitz with laughter.

"Well you didn't see him when Sally Langston tried to take over the white house and that is a good thing but tell me more," Said Olivia as she turn the opposite way not to bring any attention to herself or his morning erection.

"In walks Cyrus he yells GET UP! You were so ashamed," explained Fitz. It was kind of scary. They both laughed.

Well you should get going mister you have bigger problem ahead today I need to work and see where everyone head is.

"One minute," said Fitz interrupted by loud noises outside the door.

Fitz thought Olivia seemed distant. Maybe she had really thought a lot about this.

Olivia goes over to see who was at the door and to her surprise it was Cryus about have another heart attack if Tom and Hal didn't let him in.

"Good talk," Fitz smiled as he glances, grinned and walked towards the elevator.

Cyrus walks along with his head down walked on towards the elevator thinking that was code for something else.

"Yes good talk," Olivia sighed in a deep breathe of relief. She posted her back onto her front door for about five minutes thinking of all that occurred last night. Somehow she managed to talk her way through it all.

Olivia phone rings as she heads toward the door. "What," she answered

"If only I was him," Jake said in an unusual tone. He was almost feet away from her door but turned around and walked away.

They both became quiet." Jake I have to go," said Oliva.

He watched her strut down the hallway onward to OPA with the phone still to his ear. She seemed happy but was he the reason? He never wanted something so bad.


End file.
